sengokujidaifandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Osaka Castle
The '''Siege of Osaka Castle '''was an engagement between the remnants of the Toyotomi Clan. Battle The Toyotomi were a feeble army, and the main bulwark against the Tokugawa was that of the Sanada Clan, led by Yukimura Sanada. Though he won at the Battle of Numata Castle, he was forced into exile when Ishida Mitsunari was dealt a fatal blow at the Battle of Sekigahara. Yukimura took heed of the call to arms by the Toyotomi and enlisted in their ranks. Kunoichi, the lady spy, advised the Toyotomi to defend rather than charge out. They defended the Sanada Ward, which was vital to the defense. To secure the defense, the Sanada killed Honda Tadatomo and crushed his advance unit. Meanwhile, to the northwest, Mori Katsunaga came under horrible attack and was struggling. Yukimura advanced to the next enemy rank line, fighting and defeating Todo Takatora. Honda Komatsu began to head towards Yukimura, her own brother-in-law. Katagiri Katsumoto slew Mori Katsunaga up to the NE after a one-sided fight. Susukida Kanesuke was next-in-line to the enemy onslaught. Katsumoto killed Kanesuke as well. Asano Nagakira was killed by Yukimura in a new attack. Nabeshima Katsushige, yet another officer, was added to his head count. Soon, Onei came to battle with Yukimura but was defeated. To turn the tide, Saika Magoichi appeared at the Secondary Ward and ambushed the Toyotomi. Akashi Teruzumi was attacked by Saika, and Yukimura came to his rescue by killing the rifleman. Honda Masanobu and Ii Naotaka began to join as Kuroda Nagamasa was defeated and Naoe Kanetsugu began to advance as well into the Secondary Ward. Katsumoto, heroic till now, was cut down by Yukimura, as well as Hosokawa Tadaoki being gravely injured. Also, Kanetsugu was defeated. To negate the enemy effects was easily done by one ninja; Hattori Hanzo mortally wounded Hideyori and set the castle on fire. Knowing that the castle was beyond salvation, Yukimura pledged to kill Ieyasu and die an honorable samurai's death. Naotaka and Masanobu were defeated by Yukimura in his advance to the enemy main camp. Maeda Toshitsune was defeated shortly after the death of Hideyori by suicide. Kyogoku Takatomo and Matsukura Shigemasa were defeated in battle as well. Katakura Shigenaga, head of the Katakura Clan, fled the field as he was wounded. Matsudaira Tadanao, grandson of Ieyasu, was scared off by Yukimura, who seemed inhuman. Kimura Shigenari, a Toyotomi officer, was killed back in the castle. Though Kuroda Kanbei, the Tokugawa strategist, was defeated, Kunoichi and Narita Kai, two of the Toyotomi officers, were killed in the last defense of the Tertiary Ward. Yukimura by now was dueling Ieyasu, and injured him with a spear thrust. But he was killed by charging into enemy lines to keep Onei, though his enemy, safe from danger. Casualties Tokugawa *Sakai Ietsugu *Honda Tadatomo *Asano Nagakira *Nabeshima Katsushige *Saika Magoichi *Kuroda Kanbei *Katagiri Katsumoto Toyotomi *Mori Katsunaga *Akashi Teruzumi *Toyotomi Hideyori *Kimura Shigenari *Kunoichi *Narita Kai *Yukimura Sanada Category:Battles Category:Tokugawa Battles Category:Toyotomi Battles Category:1600s